soniccomics_andrews_edition_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinerjak the Hedgehog (Main Villain)
He is the newest villain of the Sonic world, and is very mysterious in his own ways. No one knows exactly what his true power contains, not even himself. Sinerjak was a father to two children, One being a young daughter named Violet (she only made a slight appearance due to flashback) and a son that was dead since birth named Kafer. Sinerjak loved his daughter very much, but at the time he was always so busy he had hardly any time for his daughter because he was researching something called "Dark Chaos Control". She asked him one day why no one ever played with her anymore, and with a look of pain and shock from Sinerjak, he said he would get her a friend/brother. Since he still had the body of his son that had slight life into him, (even tho mostly dead, but alive due to Sinerjak having him in a suspended animation chamber) Sinerjak was going to bring him back to life, but in order to do this he discovered that he needed to take out a part of him in order to make Kafer alive again. So, he chose to take out Insanity from his body and gave it to Kafer, which brought his son to life. He was very pleased when he saw his daughter and son finally back together again and were becoming fast friends. But, one day an accident broke out when he discovered the full force of Dark Chaos Control, (shown that he had a Chaos Emerald and energy was spewing into him, turning his eyes black and hands to claws, causing everything he did was due to being in an unconscious state) and found that his daughter was dead. But the only one alive was Kafer, but his image had changed, and was calling himself Freak, (Basically the insanity that brought him to life, made him become insane, turning the letters around of his name Kafer, to Freak) and For years Sinerjak had tried to find a way to bring his daughter back, and so now he has returned to the face of the earth with an army called "The Dark Chaos Brotherhood" and is on a drive to take the Master,Chaos Emeralds and the Time Stones for mysterious reasons... And so, Sinerjak left his old home in search of more Chaos Emeralds, but lost the one he had since the tragic accident that happened just not too long ago. While searching for another Chaos Emerald, he discovered by accident a Time Stone, a legendary stone said to be if you collected all seven Time Stones, You could rewrite time itself. Sinerjak had an Idea once he discovered what they could do, he decided to take all of the Emeralds and the Stones so he could rewrite time and space and become King of the Universe. And as he was going to do just that task, he decided to take the thing that held the most power in the world to be known: The Master Emerald. He successfully snatched it from Knuckles, and disappeared without a trace. Until he sent Sabbath to capture everyone who had the strongest Chaos Control abilities and put them in "Recollection Chambers" Where they would store there unconscious captives under complete control under his command. And while they were in there Sabbath was to take abilities from everyone held captive (there is no knowing as to how many people were captured for this event, giving the possibility that Sabbath could now be even stronger then Sinerjak himself) The first to be captured was Shadow, then Sonic was taken in by surprise, but as soon as Sonic awoken from his unconscious state, he busted out and verbally confronted Sabbath. But as Sabbath confronted him and got him to trust him briefly, an explosion busted through the walls, and Sinerjak makes his due appearance, but to be disguised as an underling named Nano under a false Sinerjak that was truly a ninite being of his embodiment form of his arrogance.